


Jealousy Is A Good Colour On You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Badass SuperSpy Husbands, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous!Eggsy, Jealousy, M/M, live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn’t have to break his nose, you know?"</p><p>The mental image of a duck-bear creature wearing Eggsy’s chav uniform brings a smile to Harry’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is A Good Colour On You

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few tiny edits.
> 
> For kelmikiti on Tumblr who asked for 'Eggsy will have taken Harry into a gay club and e v e r y o n e was instantly attracted to Harry and Eggsy gets really jealous and Harry pretends not to notice until they come home and Harry makes it up to Eggsy '

"You didn’t have to break his nose, you know?" Harry says curtly, shrugging out of his jacket. From the room, Eggsy makes a noise that is caught between the call of an angry bear and a squawking duck.

The mental image of a duck-bear creature wearing Eggsy’s chav uniform brings a smile to Harry’s face.

"He was starin at you. I could stand that." Eggsy mutters mullishly, shedding his clothes when he enters. He leaves them on the floor. On purpose. Harry sighs, picking them up even though he knows Eggsy did it definitely to spite him.

"It’s only natural for that clientèle to stare at me. It was a gay club that I took you to after all." Harry drapes the clothes over the back of a chair. "You know that I could’ve handled him if he tried anything untoward."

"I still don like it. I don like it when they stare at you like you’s something out on the Sahara for them to hunt." Eggsy scowls, slipping into his bed things. Something warm unfurls in Harry’s chest at the thought that Eggsy looked very much like a petulant child being told that it was wrong to push the bully.

He must’ve been adorable as a child.

Harry changes into his pajamas, climbing into bed next to Eggsy. The younger man is turned away from him, decidedly facing the window even though he has mentioned time and time again how sleeping facing outwards only serves to make him restless.

He reaches out, sneaking a hand over the dip of Eggsy’s waist. Drawing himself close, he buries his nose into the soft tufts of hair on Eggsy’s nape, breathing in the lingering scent of the club on his skin and the ghost ends of his cologne.

"You know it means nothing. You know that you’re the only one I want to come to." Harry whispers, linking their hands together.

Eggsy turns in his arms, hiding his face against Harry’s chest. “I know. I feel stupid.”

Harry smiles, hugging him tighter. “It’s not stupid if it makes you upset. Though I would suggest to refrain from punching the son of the local mob boss next time. It was a mean right hook, but you need to remember to not drop your shoulders too much.”

The quiet chuckle he gets from Eggsy vibrates between them. “I’ll try.”

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I really should start writing nsfw fics soon... Hahaha...
> 
> [Come and spazz headcanons with me? Or prompts? Or Whatever? ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
